Silent Chaos
by SageoWind218
Summary: When the power goes out in the barn, Samara wanders outside and finds out her destiny... Before Movie, Spoiler Warning.


After seeing "The Ring" last year, I fell in love with the movie. I even had nightmares about it, and I became more obssessed, so I just want to do a little story about Samara. I think she's misunderstood, in a way. You see, if your parents locked you away all because they didn't understand you is what brings trauma. I think that she began to slowly see that her parents didn't understand her, and felt that no one would _ever _understand her. So, she confided in what was her only 'Friend', a television. She then became angry when she saw her demise happen before her eyes, and she just wanted everyone else to feel her pain. You see, I had a dream about her, locked away by a family and she grew crazy. She soon broke free and killed everyone. I, somehow, was in the house when this occurred and I saw her down a hallway. I asked her where everyone was, and she told me they were suffering. After a long... quarrel, I guess you could say, she came up and hugged me, asking me to watch her and love her. Okay, I had three nightmares after that one, but each time, it comes out the same; she wants someone to take care of her. Weird, huh?

Anyway, this is basically her thoughts when she is locked in the barn on night.

I do not own The Ring, DreamWorks and whoever owns it does. 

_

"Silent Chaos"

_

__

"And today, there was a murder-"

Click.

The television's voice disappeared in a heavy silence, and the girl stared at the blank screen. Thunder roared loudly outside, indicating that the power had been cut off. The neighing began in fearful shrieks and hoofed legs reared in response. She gritted her teeth, fighting the bottled-up urge to yell at those animals that kept her up during nights when the living had to sleep. She was not one of those living creatures... 

She stood up from her chair in a hurried fashion, needing to get away from the odor and noise that resided within the aging barn. Carefully, she stepped down onto the ground from her ladder and ran outside in the black night, predicting rain. A bolt of white light streaked across the humid sky jaggedly then disappeared, only to be substituted by a loud crashing overhead. She closed the dark door back and gazed about, unknowing of the inky hills and fences. It seemed... so peaceful. It reminded her of a haunted fairy tale tragedy, where no one lived and the world was plunged into the despair covered with the blood of the innocent and the guilty. The gusts rasped out of an oncoming prophecy that refused to be heard but so fondly known. It captivated her interest easily and she began to walk the road that led to the forest near the barn. 

She seemed to be in a trance, walking anywhere and everywhere that she could without breaking the limits her mind set for her. Though she could ignore it, it would leave her with a strange pang in her chest that she had learned to be called a 'conscious'. She tried to wave it aside, but it came back, more ruthless than the first time. Icy sapphires dotted the landscape of the towering plants overhead and she felt tranquillity rush thoroughly through her veins like a liquid curse. It plunged every whim and fiber of her being and she was left defenseless, unable to fight back at the nice feeling of drunken blissfulness. She limped soundly on the trail into the forest and she listened to the chirps and hoots of the 'monsters' that inhabited the growth around her small form. And though it would have scared any other child her age, she did not seem to mind their terrorizing calls to the others of their evil ranks for she knew she had a strange, but cozy place among them. She was a monster to her people, so why did she need to fear the monsters of other races? Illogical, really.

The soft talons of the wind intertwined in her flowing ebony tresses and ran the locks into the air adoringly at the softness of the wet-looking hair. The hem of her white skirt picked itself up to her left as if her hand was doing so. It did not bother her; she was used to the cold, nippy chill that surrounded her 'home', if she was even _allowed_ to call it that, considering that her own _father_ did not confide in the fact that she was his flesh and blood. She was his offspring, his _child..._ and yet he banished her as if she were a stranger that had committed a high crime. What _had _she done anyway? She could not understand why she was the way she was. She could not understand the images that etched across the dark mind, quietly coaxing her into oblivion with those around her. She couldn't control it; the malevolent grins and laughs that played over and over again in her thoughts because they could not come in the mutilated form of a nightmare. It was pain staking, unable to find help in her own parents, or anyone else in her life. Though she expressionless, unemotional, or the such... She actually had enough _sense_ to _hate_. She hated her father, she hated the barn and the demonic animals it holds. She even hated the moonlight that entered the cracks of the boards that formed her 'chamber'... but she didn't hate the stars... Oh, no. They did not bother her a bit, but instead they were her only succor. They were like small lights of happiness and freedom in the sky filled with depression and hatred. They reminded her of what she was like; dark, evil, and yet has some light that perforates the black veil. 

She continued until she saw the formation of several blocks of stones piled messily in front of her. Curious, she quickened her pace until she was close enough to get a good look. She stopped dead in her tracks, feeling a jolt through her lungs, telling her something. It was... convoking her to step closer, speaking of delighted talks of torture and death... of blood dripped off of her hands as she pulled them out of a decaying corpse. The body of her victim... She started to feel a malicious aura around the pile. Soon, she felt herself moving against her will towards the pile, seeing it rounding off to form a circle that had a hole in the middle, holding a darkness that seemed to plunged for an eternity. It was endless to her, as it would bring upon immediate ruin if she dare ever fall in. Finally, the formation was clear to her...

It was a well...

She didn't remember there being a well around the barn prior to her nightly stroll, but it was standing quietly still, contemplating demises and pursuing them invisibly. It wanted her to fall in so she could help it... _kill... _She put a pale hand to her mouth as she threw up blood, doubling over in anguish. It was trying to frighten her by hurting her. She tried to swallow the oncoming sanguine down, but it was useless. It wouldn't stop... "Stop!" She coughed solemnly as she cursed at it, crimson gushing out of her hand and mouth. She grasped her throat in a desperate attempt to stop the harsh blood pouring out of her orifice. And then she hacked at the whisper that chilled her to the bone.

__

You will kill them...

"No! I won't do anything!" She tried harder to stop convulsing heart by pleading with her mind to make it stop.

__

You will kill them...

"I won't let you control me!"

__

You will kill many others... and you will enjoy it!

"Stop it!" She gave a harsh gasp and she choked on the blood for a moment before regaining her control, compelling the liquid to go down slow before it brought itself back up, spilling onto the dying grass and her white dress, staining it horribly... Her icy irises widened and her pupils shrank, noting to herself that her only garment was dirty... her father would be furious...

__

You will kill your mother...

She stopped, letting the blood crawl out of her mouth as she heard the hellish voice rasp out her destiny. What she would become; A _murderer..._ She clutched her hands tightly, and she began yelling for the first time in her life. "I... will _NOT KILL MY MOTHER!"_ A unburdened fury ran through her veins coldly and she glared sharp icicles for knives through the demented 'soul' of the well standing silently, its words only reaching her ears.

__

Everyone must suffer... even you...

"NO!!!!"

...

A young girl gasped, her eyes snapping open as she saw the wooden wall and television in front of her vision. Her chest heaved heavily and she calmed herself after a few breaths. After listening to the patter of the rain falling on the tin roof above her head, realization slapped her hard. The stain of blood had appeared on her dress... She reached up quickly to check her mouth, finding crimson liquid streaking her long fingers. "Wait a second..." she whispered to herself quietly as she turned her head to look at the area around her, noting the rotting wood and soft neighing below her.

__

'Was I... sleeping?'

_

-Why does it feel like night today? 

Something in here's not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left.

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches everytime I lie

A face that laughs everytime I fall 

(And watches everything...)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,

The face inside is hearing right beneath my skin.

It's like I'm-

Paranoid, lookin' over my back

It's like a-

Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I-

Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the-

Face inside is right beneath my skin.

I know I've got a face in me

Points out all my mistakes to me

You've got a face in the inside too, and

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand

I can't add up to what you can

But everybody has a face that they hold inside

A face that awakes when they close my eyes

A face watches everytime they lie

A face that laughs everytime they fall 

(And watches everything...)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim,

The face inside is watching you too, and

Right inside your skin..

It's like I'm-

Paranoid, lookin' over my back

It's like a-

Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I-

Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the-

Face inside is right beneath my skin.

(The face inside is right beneath your skin...

The face inside is right beneath your skin...

The face inside is right beneath your skin...)

The sun goes down...

I feel the light betray me...

The sun goes down...

I feel the light betray me...

It's like I'm- (The sun goes down...)

Paranoid, lookin' over my back

It's like a-

Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I-

Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the-

Face inside is right beneath my skin. (I feel the light betray me...)

It's like I'm- (The sun goes down...)

Paranoid, lookin' over my back

It's like a-

Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I-

Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the-

Face inside is right beneath my skin. (I feel the light betray me...)

It's like I- 

Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the-

Face inside is right beneath my skin.- 

[Paper Cut- Copyrighted and By Linkin Park]

_

There, that's the end. Now, I can get started on my new story! I got this really great idea for a new Kingdom Hearts fic. Anyway, it's an AU and I have the title- 'Servants, Obey Thy Masters'. ^__^ You'll just have to read if you want to know what it's about! 

Anyway, this is the shortest story I have ever done. Under four pages.. Oh, well, I like it!


End file.
